Adjustments
by iNessie
Summary: "I'll take that as a yes.Well, if you don't know about McDonalds, I'll just have to show you it." "What is it?""The best fast food joint ever made!" I got out the car and started walking over to McDonalds."How do you get food from a joint?" Delos yelled.


**POOF! Hey guys! I know I said that I wouldn't be updating or writing new stories until my exams are over? Well, today was a good day when I was relaxing and I decided to get the first chapter done. So sorry I took so long for it though :(.**

**Anyway, I have some special people to dedicate this story too! :D**

**bookwormgrl101 : An awesome reviewer who requested a Maggie and Delos story :). "PS: Are you taking requests? Cause if you are, i'd love to see a story with Maggie and Delos. They're my favorite couple and there aren't a lot with them out there... Please... I'll give you a cookie... LOL!" I'll take that cookie now LOL.**

**Jynxiii: My favorite author and an awesome reviewer who also requested a Maggie and Delos story :). "ANYWAY... how would you feel writing a Maggie and Delos one? I've tried a couple, but they are so bad. I re-read them a few days ago and I was gagging... Or maybe a Rashel and Quinn? Pretty please?" You're too nice to resist LOL.**

**Okay enough chit chat from my big mouth! (I think I can't stop talking because of Miku Hatsune's Let's Spin Wildly song. IT'S MAKING ME HYPER!)**

**SORRY I CAN'T SHUT UP.**

**Thanks to BookVampire for this beta-reading :) Round of applause, please? **

**Enjoy the story :3**

**

* * *

**

"Delos, press on the gas petal."

Delos was frozen, his hands on the wheel and his foot in mid-air.

"Delos, look at me." He turned his head to me. "Just press on the gas petal."

"I can't. My foot won't let me."

I rubbed my temples and tapped my fingernails on the windowsill.

"So we're just going to sit here forever?"

He shook his head.

"Then why aren't you driving?"

"I just can't."

"You just drove a good 2 miles and now you want to just stay here by the borderline from your kingdom to home?"

"Maggie, I just can't do it!"

I rolled my eyes and moved my lips to his ear.

"Please do this for me?"

"I can't—"

"If you don't, I will step on your foot so hard that this car will never stop again. Step on the petal, _now._"

He sighed and slowly moved his foot back to the gas. Like a freaking snail, he pushed down on the petal and we moved an inch.

"Delos Redfern put your damn foot on that petal _before_ I hurt you so bad!"

He stood frozen again.

"That's it!"

I unbuckled my seatbelt and stomped on his foot with such great force, that both of us were hurt. The car zoomed forward and I quickly re-buckled myself.

"Was that so hard?" I asked him, pushing some hair away from my face.

He didn't answer. He was too busy swearing and cursing all words under the sun at me for stomping on his foot.

:)

"Can you park there? I'm pretty hungry," I said. He pulled in a spot and shut off the car.

"What are you going to eat?" He asked me, sheer curiosity filling his face.

"Hmm, McDonalds!"

"Mc what?"

I looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Was your kingdom _really_ that disconnected from the real world?"

"Not all that disconnected," he said defensively.

"I'll take that as a yes. Well, if you don't know about McDonalds, I'll just have to show you it."

"What is _it_?"

"The best fast food joint ever made!" I got out the car and started walking over to McDonalds.

"How do you get food from a _joint_?" Delos yelled behind me.

:)

"I'd like 2 cheeseburgers, 4 piece chicken nuggets, and a Coke," I said to the cashier with serious acne.

"Okay, that'll be $13.24." He punched in the order and then looked at Delos. "Sir, can I take your order?"

Delos gave a little screech and looked at him as if he was a killer.

"Delos he just wants your order."

His eyes shifted all over the place and then said, "Just give me what she's getting."

"Okay, now it's $26.48."

Delos wrinkled his nose and said, "Do you have a nasal problem? Your voice is so annoying."

"Delos! Please excuse him. He's just not feeling very good."

"I feel perfectly—"

"Sick! Mhm, I know sweetheart. Could you make the order to go?"

The cashier sniffled and nodded. I pulled Delos over to a table and sat him down.

"Delos you can't just go saying whatever you feel like here! It's not your kingdom anymore. It's the real world and he looks nice, so I don't think he'll spit in your food."

"Spit in _my_ food? If that scrawny vermin even_ tries_ it, I'll suck his blood dry!"

"DELOS!" I yelled and saw a little girl staring at him wide eyed.

"What are you looking at?" He asked rudely. The girl's eyes went watery and she ran away crying.

"God, Delos you need help."

"If anyone needs help it's these people. They work in a _joint_! That's not even possible!"

:)

I bit into my cheeseburger and gave delightful moan. But Delos was staring at his food, checking it inside and out.

"Delos just bite it."

"Why should I? It looks disgusting."

I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you such a drama king?"

"What's a drama king?"

"Never mind. Just eat the burger."

"Never."

I raised an eyebrow, "Even if I do this?" I put my food down and licked his neck all the way up to his chin. Then I nibbled on his lip and tangled my hands in his hair before I kissed him hard.

When I pulled back he was breathing hard and pulling his shirt away for air.

"Will you eat it now?"

"Fine. I have a feeling this is some type of poison for vampires," he muttered. He held the burger to his mouth and took a bite.

I smiled at him when he chewed it and swallowed.

"Wasn't that good?"

"I guess," he said taking another bite. "Though I still wonder how this is made in a joint…."

I sighed and smacked my forehead.

* * *

**LOL, isn't Delos just adorable? **

**Blah, LOL. Kay' guys can you help me with a summary? I'm going to put one up, but it's going to be corny as hell. (All my summaries are -sigh-) THAT WOULD REALLY HELP :3**

**Love you guys! Click the sexy review button -nudge nudge-**

**Okay, Vanessa is out. (Why am I talking in third person? JFNGJDFNG)**

**OH OH YEAH! I just want to tell you that I'm going to be writing a Halloween story, but it's not based upon the Night World characters. I'm going to make it pretty scary (or at least try to LOL) so read it with the lights on :).**

**KAY IM DONE!**

** -Ness**


End file.
